Poor Tohru Some info should be left alone
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Poor Tohru. When Tohru Honda's curiosity over Haru's acctions during episode 13, sparks she and those around her are in for trouble. When someone unexpeccted tells her the answer poor Tohru may just wish she had listend to Yuki.


A Confused Torhu

I do not own Fruits Basket if I did I would be VERY rich

It had been a normal first day of school for Tohru Honda. She had woken up made breakfast for Kyo , Yuki, and Shigure Somha. Got to school talked to her freinds. Went to find Momiji and Hatuharu Somah. Today was their first day as Highschoolers. She wanted to intruduce them to her female friends Saki and Arisa. So Kyo went to help her find them. After a while Tohru spotted Momiji. " Momiji". Tohru said happily. " TOHRU"! Momiji quickly ran up to try to hug her. And was stopped ( punched) by a very upset Kyo. " What are you stuid"? Kyo shouted. One of the reasons he stopped him was because Momiji was the rabbit of the zodiac. So he couldn't hug a member of the oppisite sex. The second reason was because he was wearing a girl's uniform. " WAAA KYO'S HITTING ME"! Momiji whined while crying. " Idiot what in the hell are you doing wearing a girl's uniform"? Kyo shouted. Tohru on the other hand was flusterd , and trying to stop them from from making a scean. " Hello". Hatsuharu was here. " Oh hi Haru". Tohru greeted. Completely forgetting about a fuming Kyo and a whining Momiji. " At least you not wearing a girl's uniform to". Haru not getting the comment simply walked over. " What's wrong with that it suits him". " Ya"! Momiji exclaimed tears forgotten. " It suits me". Tohru agreed. Kyo on the other hand wasn't goig to listen. " What diffrence does that make"? " Momiji what on earth are you wearing"? Yuki asked walking up. The others turned to look at him. " So are you done" Tohru asked happily. " No I was making rounds when I heard the commotion". " Listen everyone I'm not suppose to be making a lot of trouble here". " So I'm going to play cool at school"! Momiji said proudly. " How is wearing a a girl's uniform cool"? Kyo exclaimed. " Valid point Kyo Somah , and though I hate that orange head of your's I will ignore it for the moment, what I can not ignore is a boy who will wear a girl's uniform to school". " And even if your other teachers will allow it I will not for I am school council president Makoto Taki"! " Also known as captin of the campus defense force"! Two girls beside him started clapping. The boys other than Moiji shook their heads. " What a complete idiot". " I see you are going to be a problem student, you too Hatsuharu Somah with your white hair and guady neckales". " President Takia that's his natural color". " Oh Yuki nice to see you, but seriously"? " I can see his hair line is black". " That's natrual too". " That's ridiculous I don't beleive it"! Haru began to dig in his ear. Tohru on the other hand began to worry. " This poses a problem I guess we can't tell him his hair's that color because he's a cow"! Meanwhile Takai was STILL going on about Momiji and his clothing choice. " Shutup". Everything stopped immedietly. The Somah's and Tohru were now shaking. " Black Haru". At the moment he was shaking poor Taki. " WHAT NO MORE THINGS TO SAY"! " NO MORE ADVICE"! " Haru cut it out he's just an idiot". A small hiss came from Haru. " You think you can runaway from our last figh and STILL tell me what to do"! Now Hru was yelling at Kyo. Momiji oblivious to what was happening. " Tohru whant some candy"? " Um no than you".Haru had by now stopped yelling at Kyo. " Hey sweetheart". Haru was terroizing Taki's side kicks. "Tell me something you ladies think Momiji's outfit is fine"? " And in time when he grows up a bit THEN he can start wearing men's clothing". " And if you think he looks good now just wait till he gets older. The girls had a dreamy look on their faces. " Dreamy". He smirked. " But for now he should wear the clothes that look best on him". " NO THERE'S A DRESS CODE , IT WOULDN'T BE FAIR TO THE OTHER STUDENTS"! " you stubborn idiot what would you do if Yuki was wering a girl's uniform"? A dreamy look was now on Takai's face. It was Yuki's turn to be upset. " Haru cut it out or I'll cut you off". " Ah have my words made you angry"? Takai was still in his own world " Its beutiful"! " STOP IMAGINING ME"! Takai had emerged from lala land. " You are a worthy opponent Hatsuharu Somah, but still..." " YOUR HAIR IS UNACCEPTABLE , AND YOU'LL NEVER PROVE TO ME OTHERWISE"! He smirked. Haru on the other hand starred at him, and then dragged him to the boys stared at the duo. A moment later they emerged. With a triumphant Haru and a confused , and defeated Takai. Takai took off his his glasses. " Impressive evidence, there is still many strange things in this world un known to me". Kyo and Yuki eye's grew wide. " He didn't". " I think he did"! " YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ONE HATSUHARU SOMAH, BUT I WILL WIN"! Momiji ( still eating candy) looked around. " So who were they". The other boys ( other than Haru) looked stressed. " Beat the hell out of me". " Umm Hatsuharu how did you convince him thta's your natrul hair color"? Haru leaned over to Tohru. " Alright why don't you come with me to find out". Kyo and Yuki reacted, by punching him. Tohru's curiosity was now sparked. What DID he do. Takai seemed confused almost. " She leaned over to the boys. " So how did"? " Never mind about it Miss Honda".

Later...

Tohru had just met Akito. Now it was time for history. " Hey Tohru today is our test". Saki said. " huh ya test"! Tohru had been too busy thinking about what Haru had done. " Alright time for your test class" the teacher said. Tohru was happy and confident. She had studided the night before, but now her mind was occupied. An hour later... " Alright class when I call your name come forward so I may give you extra work , Tohru". When she heard her name she sqwacked. She had studied and everything. " Well" she thought. " No point in moaning I have another class". I n science... " MISS HONDA YOU DROPPED THE CHEMICALS"! her teacher screamed. BOOM! " Uh I guess i should ppay attention". During the badmitton game... " TOHRU YOU MADE ME LOOSE TO THAT DAMN RAT"! " Oh sorry I wasn't thinking I'm so sorry"! Kyo sighed. " Its fine, just don't cry". Tohru sighed as she got ready to go to work. " I guess I should try to do what Yuki said and just forget about it". " But I can't"! she wailed. " Hi Tohru"! she screamed. " Oh hi Momiji". " Tohru are you ok". " You don't look ok". " I keep thinking about what Haru did earlier". Momiji's face turned red. " Uh you don't want to think about that Tohru". " Why not"? Momiji sighed and scratched his head. " You have to promise NOT to tell anyone that I told you". Tohru shot up. " I promise"! So Momiji leaned over and told the reason why Kyo and Yuki were digusted, why no one would tell her. " Poor Tohru, poor innocent Tohru. She had wanted to know something that she should've ignored. Her whole face turned a new never before discoverd pink and red. " Oh umm". Tohru was at a lost of words. " I didn't scare you did I Tohru"? " No"! " I should go to work now". Poor Tohru.

Ok so how did I do? This is my fist fruits basket fic AND one shot. This idea has been plauging me for months. I hope I did well. If I did well I will do another chappie based on the aftermath of this info into inoccent Tohru's . In a reveiw I will tell what the info was. Anywho please reveiw flames welcome.


End file.
